Video games, particularly massively multiplayer online (MMO) games and massively multiple online role-playing games (MMORPGs), are becoming increasingly popular. In addition, these games are becoming more sophisticated and providing numerous gameplay modes and various other features.
As video games continue to grow in popularity and complexity, it may be difficult to provide new, different, and challenging gameplay experiences that both excite and engage users without overwhelming users with difficulties that may be, or at least seem, insurmountable. Moreover, as smart phones, tablet computers, and other touchscreen-equipped computing devices become increasingly popular, providing user interfaces and user interface controls that are convenient, intuitive, and easy-to-use on these touch-enabled devices also may be challenging.